


Pundamental Plans

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: All Your Faves Are Ace [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ace!Chat, Asexual Character, Bad Puns, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, miraculace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are appropriate times to make puns. </p><p>This is not one of them, <i>Chat.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pundamental Plans

**Author's Note:**

> a ridiculous mess is thy name

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

"CHAT!"

A sharp pull from his lower back quickly morphed into a burning sensation and Chat yelped as he abruptly reversed direction mid-air. The wind whistled in his ears as he went flying back, only landing on a nearby rooftop on all fours thanks to his enhanced balance.

A dull throb came from nearby his butt and Chat whipped his head around and pouted at Ladybug. Today's akuma (a building of a man named the Demolisher) raged on a few streets over, huge dust clouds and screams following in his wake. Chat's ears flicked as he caught bits of the man bellowing about improper housing structure and safety regulations and muffled _booms_ caused by the akuma swinging his oversized fists about. Given how easily the man had just smashed Chat through a wall, he and Ladybug needed to end this fight pronto.

(Magical fix-everything charms were nice but it was considered rude to allow akumas go unchecked for too long.)

However, his partner ignored all of the brewing chaos in favor of scowling at him, all narrowed eyes, crossed arms, and indignant disappointment.

Chat couldn't help his wince or sense of failure brewing in his gut. "What?"

Ladybug's scowl deepened. "You were just going to jump at the akuma, weren't you?"

Chat blinked. "...Yeah?"

She _snarled_. "You were just going to jump at an akuma that can smash through walls _with no plan?!_ "

"...Maybe."

"Chat!"

Chat winced as Ladybug sputtered. She looked ten seconds away from braining him with her yo-yo and he offered her a weak smile.

"No," she snapped, raising her hand to point at him. "Don't you dare try kitty eyes, they won't get you out of this one! You may be a close range fighter but you are _not_ allowed to throw yourself into battle with no regard for yourself."

_But it doesn't matter-_

Ladybug's eyes narrowed before she let out a shout. "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING STOP IT!" She glared at him, her chest heaving, before she blew out a frustrated breath. "Look, if you're going to jump head first into battle, _at least_ have a plan or a trick or _something_ in mind!"

"But my Lady," he said unthinkingly. "I always have an ace up my sleeve."

…

Ladybug blinked _very_ slowly at him. "Chat," she said, her tone even. "I am going to forget you just made a pun about your sexuality, we are going to stop this akuma, and then I am going to _kick your ass_."


End file.
